


The Bigger They Come, the Harder They Fall

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Horse cock, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Cinder's had a bad day. Like, really bad. Just plain awful. She needs to take her frustration out on something, and so she calls Emerald - and her huge slab of mocha cockmeat - to her bedchamber for some much needed anger management. What better way for a dominant bitch like her to let off some steam than by brutally ravaging Emerald and wringing her dry? If nothing else, it's certainly a good form of exercise...





	The Bigger They Come, the Harder They Fall

Cinder Fall paced back and forth in her private quarters. Her glass slippers clinked loudly as she stamped them against the cold stone tiles, anger boiling inside her chest. She was fucking PISSED. Nothing had gone right today, not a single goddamn thing, from her latest failed operation to the glass of milk she’d spilled down her dress over dinner.

It was that tempestuous rage that Emerald found herself walking into, bashfully entering Cinder’s room and closing the door behind her. She knew why she had been summoned here - when Cinder fell victim to her fiery temper, there was only one way for her to calm down, and that was by taking those frustrations out on her. Emerald owed everything to her boss and was well used to being well-used by her, but that didn’t make these occasions any less frightening. She swallowed the nerves in her throat, her flesh stirring with belied anticipation and the memories of their previous encounters.

“You c-called, Cinder?”

As mad as she was right now, Cinder licked her lips at the sight of her prey. The girl had dressed herself suitably for the part she would be playing, the clothes leaving little at all to the imagination. Her big, dusky breasts threatened to spill out of the teensy green bra that tried desperately to contain them, the fat nipples already hard and poking through the fabric. Her huge, child-birthing hips sashayed hypnotically from side to side with every lusty step she took, accentuating her thin waist and her fat ass. Those fat, rippling asscheeks! Cinder bared her teeth, hungry to sink her teeth into those chocolate globes, curtained off only by the merest layer of white silk hugging her lower body. The half-maiden closed the distance with thundering pace, and she could see from the green-haired thief’s quivering expression that she was well and truly cowed into submission. PERFECT. She wouldn’t have it any other way. She slammed a hand against the wall behind Emerald, making her squeak and jump nearly a foot in the air. But that was nothing, and with her other hand she struck the girl’s face so hard that her head cracked sideways.

“Don’t you fucking speak to me out of turn!” Her cruel words assaulted Emerald’s ears even as they rang with the power of that slap, and she cast her eyes obediently downward. She LOVED it when Cinder was like this, treating her like the naughty piece of trash she really was deep down! But she couldn’t say anything, couldn’t do anything without her master’s permission, only hope that she would make her hurt more and more, dominate her like she deserved.

Cinder hooked a finger into the flimsy ribbon tied around Emerald’s wide hips. She ripped it away with a savage grin, the feeling of total control spinning the day’s anger into sheer satisfaction. She didn’t need any fancy lingerie or aromatic candles to get her in the mood. All she needed was a walking piece of meat with two eyes, a wet little mouth, rippling curves in all the right places and enough sense in her dumb-cunt head to know EXACTLY what her place was. Emerald ticked all of those boxes wonderfully … plus one more very important factor that she would be utterly useless without. The transparent cloth tumbled away and revealed her favourite toy, the mammoth fuckstick between Emerald’s legs, eighteen CUNT-BUSTING inches of fat horse cock! The smooth mottled skin seemed to go on forever, so big that the pink, flared head swung down beyond her knees~ Emerald blushed with apparent shame, but the beast below betrayed her true feelings, the coin-sized cumhole already dripping with thick strings of pearlescent pre-slop. Cinder grabbed that huge length in her hand and squeezed tight with her vice-like grip, and PULLED hard like she wanted to rip the whole monstrous thing off. Emerald winced and chewed her lip, it hurt so bad and it felt so fucking GOOD!

“Look at this fucking thing.” Cinder yanked Emerald by the hair and forced her to stare at her cockmeat, stretching the shaft towards her as she pinned the thief in place against the wall. “It belongs on a farm animal. Are you a farm animal, Emerald?!”

“Yes, Cinder,” mumbled Emerald, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as the dark-haired beauty tormented her cock. “Yes, I’m a fucking farm animal! I’m nothing but a lowly cockpig, my only job is to serve you, to make you feel good!”

Cinder sneered and jerked off that fat meat faster. Ballpaste spewed from the tip and stained her full-length red dress in dark streaks, dripping down to coat her plump thighs and running in rivulets down to her ankles. It really was an amazing dick~ How many times had she fucked herself on this giant breedspire? Enough to turn her underling into a sex-stupid slave, for sure, but no matter how much she beat and bruised and brutalised Emerald the girl never once complained. If anything, she took the punishment more eagerly with every day. If there was such a thing as love in this world … but Cinder stopped before going quite that far as the short fuse in her erupted again. This was about HER! “Get on the bed, you fucking whore!” she commanded. She pulled Emerald by that tiny bra and swung her onto the mattress, ripping it off her at the same time. Her dark breasts bounced wildly as she landed on her back, those huge orbs of soft flesh spreading out to either side of her slender torso. That huge cock wasn’t nearly so giving, the blood coursing through every throbbing inch as it reared up in all its imposing glory, a tower of sex and slutty submission, and Cinder had made it her mission to break the bitch-breaker right back on itself.

“God, I fucking love destroying you.” She stripped out of her dress, throwing it callously into the corner and revealing her luscious curves. Fingernails dug into her breasts and mauled the fucking things, and she roared like a raging dragon as the agony became aphrodisiac. Cinder clambered onto the bed after her fuckpuppet, closing a fist and PUNCHING that fuckstick so hard that it smacked Emerald square in the stomach. It bounced straight back up, and Cinder treated herself to a quick round of cock-boxing, belting the ever-loving shit out of that rigid meatpole. Emerald cried out loud every time those fists sank into her steel-hard flesh, and it only made the next shot dig in harder. Only when the screams stopped did Cinder stop, wrapping both hands around that dick - no small feat, considering her hands couldn’t even meet in the middle of that ponderous girth - and TWISTING in opposite directions. That got Emerald to pipe back up again, shrieking fit to burst her lungs as Cinder treated her dick like a fucking Christmas cracker.

“Yes, that’s it, fucking SQUEAL for me, you cunt pig!” Cinder could feel her pussy gushing its clear fluids, the excitement finally starting to melt away her sweltering anger as she took it all out on her favourite stallion-cocked slave. “Who’s your master?! Who owns this cock?! Who owns this fucking donkey-dick, huh?!”

“YOU DO, CINDER!” Emerald was convulsing, her back arching up towards the ceiling and her fat asscheeks rippling with every spasm. Hearing her name yelled out like that, there was nothing hotter in the world~ Cinder let go of her underling’s flesh-rod, well and truly pleased with herself thus far. But she wasn’t satisfied, not truly.

“You’re goddamn right I do. And don’t you ever fucking forget it.” She stepped up and positioned herself over Emerald’s quivering body. That daunting horsecock pulsed angrily, covered in red marks and pointing straight up towards her soaking pussy, ready to exact its own punishment. But Cinder was the one in control here, and the only punishment would come if Emerald didn’t put that fat fucker to good use pleasuring her cunt! “Beg for it, you slut. Beg me to reward your worthless dick with my tight pussy!”

Emerald’s breath hitched in her throat. Cinder’s pussy was leaking its feminine cum all over her cock, slathering her in girl-drool. Holy fucking mother of god it made her wild! This was what she had been put on this earth to do, to be ridden by Cinder and that tight wet cunt, just like she had done a hundred times before. “Please, Cinder! I want to feel your fucking pussy so bad! I want to feel it clamping down around my dong, I want it to make me go crazy and shoot my gutter-trash street-urchin load! Please, fuck my dick with your superior cunt! I’m nothing but your fucktoy, so please, use me and wring me dry!”

The sheer debauchery sent shivers up Cinder’s spine. She never got tired of hearing that~ She said nothing, instead lowering herself and grinding her wet cuntlips against that massive flared head, rolling her hips about as it scraped over her clit. With one finger pressed softly against that shaft she held it in place and slowly, tauntingly, millimetres at a time, enveloped Emerald’s huge dick with her slick wet folds. Then she dropped her hips and SPEARED herself on that fuckpillar~ It was her turn to scream, impaled up to her fucking guts with horse-meat, her slave’s mighty organ pushing out the skin around her belly with the imprint of its imposing shape. Emerald’s eyes rolled all the way back into her sockets, spiralling into orgasm the moment she felt that pussy close around the base of her shaft, her master effortlessly swallowing up all eighteen inches of cockflesh. But the load she so desperately wanted to pound into Cinder never came, the black-haired goddess’s pussy strangling so tight that no seed could possibly pulse its way up through her cumtube. She wouldn’t be allowed to enjoy the bliss of her release until Cinder got herself off first.

“OOOOH that’s the stuff, that’s what I like!” Cinder slammed her body down against Emerald like a savage beast, riding her stallion with reckless abandon. The girl’s pained mewls were music to her ears and drove her fat, glistening hips up and down at furious speed, the slave’s pain becoming the master’s euphoria. She had spent a long time training Emerald’s cock to be the perfect pussy-pleaser for her rough tastes, and this was the culmination of all that hard work. A monster that always knew just how to fill her every drooling crevice in all the right places, a cock among cocks that she could use to quench her ravenous libido~ Something that could completely and utterly fuck her up, and that she could fuck up, without any need for restraint. She threw her head back, arms braced on her knees as she mercilessly pistoned that gut-busting length in and out of her cunt. “YES YES YES YES YES YES - right there! OHHHHHH my god - UHNNNNHAAAA this fucking cock is mine! This big fat dick is fucking mine and I love it! That head gouges my guts out so fucking good-NNNNNNNGH!”

She hilted Emerald’s cock inside her and howled, her tongue lolling out as a mind-bending orgasm ripped her to fucking shreds~ Fountains of femcum sprayed out from her cunt and doused that fuckmeat, splattering Emerald’s dark skin with glistening girlseed, but before Cinder’s body had even fully recovered from the earth-shattering sensations coursing through her every nerve she was bouncing away again, fucking her cunt up and down that big prick like she hadn’t missed a beat. And still Emerald wasn’t allowed to spew her jizz, the ejaculate frothing in her fat nutsack and thickening with every passing second as it was kept painfully backed up at the base of her throbbing shaft. On and on the thief-girl’s torture continued, Cinder’s juicy cunt squashing her cock with more than a dozen creaming orgasms that wrung her cockflesh like a wet towel and turned her into a shaking, fuck-ruined mess. Her seething mass of rigid fuckmeat began to flag, and when Cinder felt that steel girder in her guts slowly softening she reached down and wrapped her hands tight around Emerald’s throat, wringing her pretty little neck until her face went blue and all the blood surged back into her bestial pillar.

“Don’t you ever fucking go soft on me, you miserable little cunt, or I’ll snap your neck like a twig! You hear me?!” Her teeth bared in a cock-drunk rictus, splattering Emerald with another geyser of pearly cuntslime. She could feel it now! It was finally coming, that final bone-breaking orgasm that would put all the others before it to fucking shame, she was barrelling straight towards it, edging closer and closer with every shuddering thrust as she sank her hips down onto her glorious fucktoy, taking every inch all the way down to the balls, those fat orbs still churning and crying out to sow their gargantuan load inside her. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of that chasm of paradise, spit frothing in her mouth and dripping into Emerald’s hypnotic, flailing cleavage. The poor bitch was gasping for breath, and Cinder could fucking SEE the consciousness fading from her eyes~ The dark-haired dominator gave the tiniest smile and pulled her hands away, allowing her to pull in the oxygen she so desperately needed.

That was all it took. The sensation of air finally filling her lungs after so long pushed Emerald into a realm from which there was no return. She barely had time to inhale before she was screaming louder than ever, a wave of euphoria elevating her to paradise, and her cock fucking BULGED like a hose with a kink, stretching Cinder’s cunt beyond its normal limits and releasing the grip on her shaft. The ball-batter pooling in her swollen nuts was finally free, and it erupted like a rocket shooting for Mars, cannoning into the back of Cinder’s cunt and drowning it in a gallon of fucksludge. Cinder’s shrieking cries mingled with those of her slave as that seed obliterated her guts and pushed her over the edge, her every fibre scorched into an orgasm that turned her legs to jelly, her body collapsing as wave after wave of potent nut-gravy inundated her spasming folds. It was impossible for her to contain that titanic load, the fat ropes flooding out of her cunt and spurting over Emerald’s lower body, covering the insensate thief in a pool of her own sperm six inches deep, stretching all the way from her numb nutsack to the edge of the bed and dripping noisily onto the floor in great, sticky clumps.

Five minutes later, Emerald’s monstrous deluge had slowed to a trickle, her equine cunt-buster finally allowed to soften under its own power and sloughing out of Cinder’s cunt. The puddle of cum between her legs had already cooled and set with a consistency of pudding, and her cock slapped wetly down atop it and sent droplets spraying up into the air to land on Cinder’s supple asscheeks as she laid atop her broken fuck-slave. Dollops of cock-cream oozed from her satisfied fuck-tunnel as she revelled in her bliss, the stress of the day all forgotten. “Good job … ” she sighed, reaching up with a hand to slowly pull Emerald’s face to hers. She kissed the dark-skinned girl passionately, intently, adoringly, their tongues lapping and swirling against each other, savouring the other’s taste as their bodies intertwined, Cinder weakly grinding her hips against Emerald’s as she moaned her satisfaction into her slave’s hot, sweet mouth. Emerald was a worthless fuck-drunk gutter slut and a cock-freak to boot, but she was HER cock-freak, hers and hers alone. She was never going to let her go, not as long as she could get to feel like this!


End file.
